


red carnations

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, aradia is a ghost, aradia wants to visit her grave, could be platonic or romantic, no real plot ig, she's my queen, sollux is there for like ten seconds, y'all i love her ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: ghosts, birthdays, flowers.





	red carnations

**Author's Note:**

> i just love aradia so much ok

aradia has been dead for a while. you know she died in 1989, but she’s never told you herself. she does tell you other things. she likes frogs, her favorite color is red, her best friend was a skinny boy named sollux, she liked staying up at night, she wanted to be an archeologist. she was quiet when you first met, but now she’ll float beside your bed as she rambles about what she saw out the window.

you first met when you did a charcoal rub of her grave, and you liked her name so you came back the next day and left a red carnation. eventually you’d visit every wednesday, and one day when you went home her ghost followed you.

once, around nine months since you’d met, she was staring at you. you blushed and asked what she was doing, but she smiled a bit and shook her head.

“did i ever tell you how i died?” 

“no.”

“i was murdered.”

you blink.

“oh. i’m sorry.”

aradia shrugs.

“it’s okay.”

aradia watches you draw, and clears her incorporeal throat.

“hey, um, today’s my birthday.” 

you look at the charcoal rub of her grave pinned on your wall, and turn to her. 

“so it is. what do you want to do?”

 

aradia scrunches up her mouth for a second.

“can we see my grave? i want to know if sollux will be there.”

you smile. 

“sure.”

you go outside and pick a red carnation from the little garden you have, and walk across the street to her cemetary, and you know how to find her grave - way in the back, past all the shot soldiers and unnamed babies and dead grandmothers. you turn to look at aradia, and she’s smiling a bit. she floats behind you, almost shy, and you reach her grave and see an older man standing there. he lays down a bouquet of red and black roses and sighs. 

you ignore the sudden nervousness and slowly walk forward, and he turns to look at you but you stay silent, and lay down the single carnation, and you step back and look at the grave. 

“who are you?” he asks, and you detect a hint of anger - or disdain.

you look up at him, unsure of what to say.

“you’re, um, sollux, right?” and only after you’ve said it do you realize it’s weird you know his name.

his face shifts.

“how do you know my name?”

“um. you wouldn’t believe me.”

he looks at you, waiting.

“i know aradia’s ghost.”

sollux just looks disgusted. 

you feel a cold hand on your shoulder, and aradia whispers ‘let’s go home’, and you nod a bit and turn to go home.

aradia looks behind you, presumably at sollux, and you hold in a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> might write more for this universe


End file.
